


Revival (A “Love In the Hills” Story)

by HauntedDoll



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedDoll/pseuds/HauntedDoll
Summary: Goggle is dead. Vanessa mourns him. She hopes he will come back to her. Will he be revived? Read and find out. This one-shot serves as an epilogue to My "Love In The Hills" story. I only own my OC Vanessa. All other characters belong to their original creators. Enjoy. Reviews are love!
Relationships: Goggle/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Revival (A “Love In the Hills” Story)

(24 Hours After Goggle’s Funeral)

She had been crying for hours. Vanessa Sawney Bean had even fallen asleep from the exhaustion of crying so much. Everyone tried to convince her that it wasn’t her fault. Mars told her Goggle wouldn’t be able to have lived with himself if he had let anything happen to her or the baby. Even the cold hearted Papa Jupiter told her Goggle knew what he was doing. However, Vanessa was inconsolable. Nothing could change her mind. Eventually, the family decided it was best to give Vanessa her space. The next morning, Vanessa went to visit Goggle’s tomb. As she entered, she saw her beloved Goggle lying lifeless; and covered with a white sheet. Despite the fact that he was dead; Vanessa wanted to fix his broken body. After carefully uncovering him, Vanessa got to work. She bandaged his broken ribs, and sewed his cuts shut. When she was done, Goggle was still lifeless but looked like he was only recovering. Vanessa kissed him tenderly on the cheek. 

“I have to go now Goggle. I promise. I will see you tomorrow. I love you.” She said. 

Vanessa cried softly as she left the tomb. 

(A few days later)

Everyday Vanessa came to visit Goggle’s tomb. Even though he had been dead for a few days now; there was no sign of decay. His body did not even stink. Vanessa found this odd. However, she simply figured it was due to his mutation that he didn’t decay like other corpses. 

“Goggle. I don’t know if you can hear me; but I miss you. Don’t you see how hurt I am? Don’t you see how much I need you?” Said Vanessa.

Vanessa then began to weep. She then hugged Goggle close to her. His skin was very cold. However, Vanessa did not care. She kissed him tenderly; and held his lifeless hand in hers. She then rested her head against his fallen chest. 

“Oh Goggle please come back to me. I am sorry I was so mean to you. I need you. Our baby will need you.” She then said. 

Her tears began to soak into his shirt; but Vanessa did not care. Her shoulders trembled as she sobbed. 

“Why did you do it Goggle? Why did you have to die?” 

Vanessa continued to speak lovingly to him through her tears. She was so caught up in her emotions; that she had no idea that Goggle had begun to breathe again. He was slowly coming back to life. Goggle moaned softly. He felt very stiff and sore. He cracked his eyes open to see that he was in a tomb, and Vanessa was with him. She was mourning him; and had no idea he was alive. Goggle slowly lifted his hand and began to comb his fingers through Vanessa’s hair. He felt stiff as a board; but just being able to feel her near him was amazing. Goggle then relaxed; as he realized he was still very hurt. Vanessa, still unaware that Goggle lived - pressed her lips gently against his deformed mouth. Goggle then deepened the kiss. Ignoring his pain, Goggle sat up and pulled Vanessa into his loving embrace. When they finally parted, Vanessa couldn’t believe that Goggle was back. 

“Howdy sugar.” Goggle said.

Vanessa cried with joy; as she hugged Goggle. He wasn’t dead. He had come back to her. She helped Goggle stand and together, they left the cemetery. Everyone was happy to see Goggle was back. After being checked out by Private Missy; it was decided that his revival was due to having his pulse being too faint to pick up. Goggle was just glad he hadn’t missed the birth of his baby. Eight months later, Vanessa and Goggle welcomed their son Apollo into the world. 

The End.


End file.
